Second Chance
by ostin
Summary: A sequel to the "tell me, where did I go wrong story." Kurt and Blaine had saved their broken marriage and now they decided to build a family together, it supposed to be perfect right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. All belongs to R.I.B. **

**So this is the sequel to my story "tell me, where did I go wrong" hope you read this too just like what you did in my first story.**

**Thanks guys.**

Yes, they got married again this time it was more special because it was their second chance. Now they knew how vulnerable and valuable their relationship is. And they'll do everything just to handle it with care and love.

The idea of having kids was brought up again when Rachel gave birth to the twins. They talked about it and decided to take the option of surrogacy. Where they will a find a woman who will serve as the surrogate mother to their child. Within 3 months they found the perfect match and the procedure started. They know that this will not be easy. Kurt had read in the internet that there are chances that it will not be successful so they have to try again. Luckily after the implantation the first stage was successful the fetus had developed and they asked for one but were given two. Yes they're having twins the doctor told them that both of their sperms were implanted successfully. Both of them cannot wait to see their kids especially Blaine all his life he wanted to be a dad and now this is all coming true.

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine and I just got out of the shower when my phone started to ring when I looked at the caller I.D. it was my beloved sister in law.

"Hello Rachel" I asked her with giggles as Blaine come up behind me and start kissing my neck and temple.

"Kurt! I need help." She exclaimed.

"Blaine stop it, Rachel may hear us!" I hissed at Blaine playfully, honestly after the wedding we still can't get enough of each other.

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"I'm fine" when I about to talked to my sister in law again..

"Hi Rachel!" Blaine greeted her as he pecks me on the lips and starts to dress his self.

"Oh hi Blaine!"

I sometimes think that these two were siblings in their past life because of the characteristics that they shared. After Few seconds of silence

"Wait, are you and Blaine doing what I am not supposed to think of about the two of you?"

"What? No, we just came from the shower " I said with a blush.

"Okay, I don't want to hear all the things you did in the shower."

"So, again why did you need my help?"

"I have to find a gift for your brother."

"It's not his birthday and obviously it's not your anniversary because if it is you'll be freaking out calling me about what you should wear and the twins will stay with us for the whole night."

"Can't I give my husband something without any celebration?" She asked annoyingly.

"No, it's just its not Rachel berry. To give something without expecting anything in return."

"Well I'm not Rachel Berry anymore if you remember I'm Rachel Berry Hudson." She stated to me over the phone.

"Okay, Fine what time tomorrow?"

"About 2."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Really? Yes you're really my best gay friend in the whole world. Thanks!"

After the conversation I proceeded to my morning rituals to find my husband already dressed and now fixing his curly hair.

"How come you're so dressed easily?"

"Because I don't have those rituals that you do in morning and night. So how do I look?"

Blaine was dressed in a blue polo and blue jeans then he chooses not to button his polo up for he was wearing a tank top inside. (AN: Remember D.C. pictures in the shooting of Imogene where he was wearing a blue polo)

"Hot as always. But maybe you can shave that scruff off." I answered with a teasing tone as I scanned him again.

"Oh come on, you love this face." Blaine told me with a laugh as gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be downstairs preparing our coffee."

Today we went to the doctor for the check up the surrogate mother and the doctor revealed that the twins are a boy and a girl both were healthy and in good shape within 3 months the babies will arrived.

After the check-up we drop her off at her home and remind her to call us if she's having a hard time or if anything happens to her.

Blaine and I were currently strolling and shopping in the mall. My husband can't contain his excitement about the news.

"Can you believe it? We're having a boy and a girl!" He told me excitedly like he just got a gift for Christmas.

We made a list last week for the babies needs and we decided to arrange the nursery room next month after he had come home from his 2 weeks business trip in Paris.

"oops be careful there" A voice says as I accidentally bump on him. I was about to apologize when..

"Kurt!" Sebastian greeted me with a fake smile. What the hell is he doing here? Of all places we are shopping in one mall, such a small world.

"Sebastian."

Then my husband came behind me holding a pair of cardigans, green and red. He's still doesn't notice his stalker's presence.

"hey, I got us a couple cardigans. Look!"

"Blaine, you know I don't wear cardigan that much."

"Come on, for Christmas we can wear it together. Please?"

"But for you maybe I can sacrifice my fashion expertise just this once." I replied with a smile I can resist the looked Blaine is giving me.

When suddenly the bastard cleared his throat so my husband can notice him.

"Sebastian," Blaine said with a smile. He's still dapper as always even this guy tries to break us up countless time he's still kind to him.

"The one and only." He answered with a big flirty grin.

"So Sebastian what are you doing here in New York?" I inquired as I linked my hands to my husband's arms.

"Just for vacation."

"Of all places you chose New York." I stated suspiciously.

"Well, I can't get enough of this city even I've been her countless times. It's like a second home."

Blaine holds the hand that is linked to his arms and gave it a light squeeze.

"What if, I treat you guys with coffee today? Just to catch up it's been so long since we get the chance like this" Sebastian suggested.

"We just got" Blaine will answer but I interrupted him.

"Sure, we would love to." I answered.

"Great, so I'll see you guys in the coffee shop." He says as he began to walk off.

"Why did you agree? We just had coffee."

"Come on, he's an old friend and he wants to catch up with us."

"Kurt," Blaine called my name seriously.

"Nothing's going to happen Blaine relax."

"I just don't want us to disagree about this later. You know what happened when we meet up with him. And as I can remember the last time you two saw each other you punched him in the face."

"Because he's endlessly flirting with you and I can't take that anymore. But I promise I'll not punch him again." I assured him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I trust you." Blaine replied as he returned the kiss and whispered I love you in to my ear.

After buying the 2 cardigans we went to meet up with Sebastian.

"So I heard the two of you got married again."

"Yeah." I answered him with a smug on my face.

"What does it feel to get married again?"

"Definitely great!" Blaine told him without any hesitation. "I can't even explain it." My husband continued while looking at me with a huge grin.

"How about you Sebastian, do you plan on settling down? We're not getting any younger." I commented to him.

"No, I am not that type of guy; I still want adventure and excitement. And if I settled down I can't do that anymore."

"Well, it's more meaningful and happier if you're exploring life with someone." Blaine says with a fulfilled tone.

With this conversation, I can say that we're both satisfied and contented with our marriage life.

After an hour we bid our goodbyes to Sebastian so we can continue our stroll at the mall. This time I'm not worried that he can steal Blaine because I had proven many times how my husband love me and maybe our conversation with him today is an evidence that we're living a peaceful and happy married life.

**Blaine's POV**

So we went to the doctor today to find out that our twins are a boy and a girl. I don't know what to say but I'm extremely glad that we're going to be fathers soon. I sense something different with Kurt and I am going to ask him tonight.

The meet up with Sebastian had been nonviolent unlike the last time.

I am currently sitting on our bed reading with my glasses on, when he suddenly snuggled beside me.

"I did not notice that you are finished with your night skin care regimen."

"Because you're so busy reading this." He replied as he takes the book from me and closes it.

"Because I was keeping myself busy so sleep won't come and I can do this to you." I said to him as I wrap my arms around him.

We just lay together savouring the quietness and the presence of each other. When Kurt open up.

"I am terrified Blaine."

"Of what?"

"Of being a dad." He says softly.

So this is the reason why he's so quiet upon arriving at the appointment. I didn't reply for I was waiting for him to continue and he does.

"I am not sure if I'll be a good dad; I mean I even sometimes can't take care of you and what about the kids? I don't know anything about being a dad, taking care of kids and about disciplining them I don't want to be a spoiler and a too much disciplinarian in the same time. And the worst of my fear is that they're going to get through the bullying because they're not living a normal life having 2 father's won't make them love by the society." Kurt told me honestly as we sat up and looked at each other.

I can't help but smile at my husband before putting my glasses off so I can talk to him clearly.

"I have the same fears as you but don't you think we're ready for that? We've have been waiting for this to happen. There's no perfect parents we both know that, but parents will do everything just to love their children perfectly and I know we both are going to be one of them. They're early gift for us this Christmas and honestly I've never been this ecstatic and excited except for our wedding and honeymoon of course."

Kurt laughed at the last statement that I mentioned, but I can see that he has been enlightened by what I said.

"Why you always know what to say to make me feel better and brave?" He asked when he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Because I Love You" I said to him without even a second thought.

"And I love you too."

"All that you said tonight, it makes me see that you're going to be a great dad to our twins. All those worries and fears they are just the reflection that you love them even before they are born." I replied as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and continued, "And just like the old times, we're going to do this fatherhood together."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.

**Blaine's POV**

I was the first one to wake up and I'm glad because it means I can have plenty of time to savour the moment of staring to my wonderful husband who's still peacefully asleep beside me. He still look good and handsome as ever, you can't notice any wrinkles on him unlike me I have lots of them it made me look older than him even we're in the same age. Kurt was more watchful on his health than me, he avoids foods that are bad for the body, and he doesn't drink alcohol that much because he says it is bad for the liver. I didn't even notice he's awake when..

"You're staring at me again." He told me obviously as he snuggled closer to me.

"I can't help it, did I woke you up?"

"Hmm, not really I am really enjoying this can you not go to work today?"

"I can, but remember you have to meet up with Rachel today."

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. I have to accompany my annoying sister in law."

"But you love her" I remarked with a laugh.

"Unfortunately, yes. Why good things do always comes to an end. Like this I am going to sacrifice this moment with you so I can shop with Rachel" He says dramatically. I am laughing this time because Kurt gets sober whenever he woke up in the morning.

"And I am leaving on Sunday."

"Don't remind me of that, I'll be all alone here what will I do there will be no morning like this for 2 weeks?"

"I told you can come with me."

"I have a job. And it's going to be messy if I left them for so long."

"You need a break, and 2 weeks won't make you jobless. Please? Don't you want a 3rd honeymoon?" I convince him as I began to kiss his neck.

"That's not fair! You're seducing me so I'll agree with you." He says with objection.

"We'll be alone for 2 weeks in Paris, without Rachel or Finn bugging us. And we have plenty of time to do things like this." I was kissing his exposed shoulder by now and he is starting to squirm.

"Fine, I'll take a leave for this." He declared defeated.

**Kurt's POV**

I filed my leave and ready to leave for Paris. I can't believe Blaine convinced me that easily I guess he still got that charm he uses so he'll get what he wants just like this. But he's right from all the stress on work I need a break. After finishing checking some articles for the next issue, I picked up Rachel so we can start to shop her gift for my brother.

While we're wandering around the mall,

"Finn and I are thinking about moving back to Ohio." Rachel told me as we entered a stall for male clothes.

"Why?"

"We have twins who are growing up and it's not convenient for us to live here in New York anymore. Besides, I want my twins to grow up in their parents' hometown."

"How about Broadway?"

"I've had enough and I'm satisfied with it, and now what is important for me is my family."

"Are you really Rachel Berry?" I asked with a serious tone. What the hell is this Rachel? The annoying captain of New Directions who most of the time thought about her career and herself.

Rachel just slapped me playfully upon asking that. I am looking at a different Rachel now, she never think about herself instead she thinks about my brother and their kids.

"You'll understand this if your twins come. You have to forget your wants and yourself because they always come first before anything else. Nothing had made me happy like this."

"I can see that, are you really going back in there?" I asked for the last time.

She just smiled at me, like the one she gave when we sung on the "wicked Broadway stage".

"I never expect this Kurt¸ I'm here in New York having my career then suddenly the twins came and all my plans change. Marrying your brother turned my whole world around and don't take this like I'm regretting marrying him, because I'm not. I'm happy because Finn and I made it through and having a family with him is a dream of mine even in high school and now that it's in front of me, I'll give everything just to have it."

The Rachel in front of me is definitely the new one and this proves me that, having a family change someone just like Rachel.

**Blaine's POV**

I got home before Kurt so I decided to prepare a romantic dinner for us. And this romantic dinner, leads to where we are now. Just basking in the aftermath of our love making.

"I adore my sister in law today." Kurt told me when he snuggled closer.

"Care to tell me why?"

"She and Finn are planning to move back in Ohio."

"Oh, we'll miss the twins for sure." Finn and Rachel's twins have been like our own kids.

"Me too, the Rachel I was with today is an entirely different one she's not selfish anymore or her dreams above anything else and I really love her for that."

"I notice that changes too, and it looks like she's more fulfilled and happy together with her family."

"Having kids really transformed her and Finn."

"Wes and David shared that too, they told me that it's a lot different than being a two. When you have kids, you always look coming home and upon looking at them the stress are all gone." I described with a wide smile.

"You're really excited to see the twins." Kurt commented with chuckles. I never get tired hearing him laugh like that,

"Yeah, and we just have to wait 3 months for that."

"I love you" My husband whispered to me.

"I love you too."

_**After few days they arrived in Paris, **_

"I ordered your breakfast in room service." I told my husband when I gave his good morning kiss.

"Hmm, okay." He replied sleepily.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you today." I sit down beside him and rub his back comfortingly.

"It's not your fault, I'll be fine." He answered with a smile and gives me a kiss.

"I'll take you out tonight, I've made a reservation."

"Where?"

"You know I'm not a spoiler."

"Just make sure, I'll enjoy on that. Come on you have to go now."

"I'll see you later, okay? Just enjoy yourself for a while."

I hate leaving Kurt alone to stroll here alone but I have to finish this convention so we can have more time together.

**Kurt's POV**

So Blaine left for work while I stayed curled up in the bed until my breakfast arrived. My husband really knows me well; all the foods that he requested are my favourite breakfast. I stared outside the window where you can see the Paris view, brilliant and elegant as always. I've been here countless times but this time it's different because my husband is with me.

After taking a bath and doing my morning regimen, I decided to stroll around so I can search gifts for the family. I went to get my coffee first and enjoyed the place ambiance. One thing I love about myself is I can be a loner sometimes and I'll not get bored by it unlike Blaine. He always wants fun and excitement while I settled for the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. **

**Blaine's POV**

Half of our day we're spent listening to seminars about business, meeting new investors and talking about my proposal.

I've been proposing to have our branch in Ohio and now we we're talking about it.

"So I've been thinking of expanding the Anderson Group of Companies in Ohio."

"Isn't that too risky?" One of the board members said as he reads the proposal. This man always disagrees with me every time I laid things like this.

"I know this is risky, but that's what business is about. Besides, I've consulted Sr. Anderson about this and he agreed."

"Are we ready for the expansion?"

"I've studied everything and yes I can say we are ready for this."

"Expanding a business needs one who can look out for it."

"I've presented myself to handle that, Ohio had been my hometown and I'll be glad if I'll handle the expansion there."

"What about New York?"

"Dad told me, he'll take care of it."

"So all in favour of doing this expansion please raise your hand." I stated politely. 9 out of 10 raise their hands except for the man who always thinks that I don't deserve the company because I was just the son of the owner and I am gay, in short he hates my guts.

"Settled then, Blaine you'll manage this one." Our vice chairman says when we started to gather our things.

Then the meeting was adjourned, I called my husband to check on him.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, where are you now?" I asked sweetly.

"I just came back from wandering around Paris. Why?"

"I am on my way now."

"Wow, you finished early, what did you do to them?" He asked with giggles, I always adored the way my husband laughs it was infectious and the same time adorable.

"I just used you know the charming attitude."

"You're so arrogant!"

"But you love me, and don't you forget this charming attitude made you fall in love with me."

"Okay, I am ending this conversation."

"I love you"

"I love you too, see you later. Be careful all right?" He told me with a tone of worry in his voice.

On my way to the hotel, I bought Kurt a bouquet of flowers when a man steps on my foot.

"Oh, my bad I'm sorry." The man said

He looks like my age and I felt something towards him like I knew this guy but I never met him.

"It's fine, don't bother." I replied when I paid in the cashier.

"Is that for your partner?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise him." Why is this guy making a conversation with me, it starting to freak me out.

**Bryan's POV**

A year had passed after all what happened; I am in Paris for 6 months, gathering myself again. After Kurt broke up with me I barely survived, I built my whole world around him even in the back of my mind I knew it was all wrong. A friend drags me here to Paris saying I need a new life and surroundings to move on so I came here. And now I have a part time job as a singer in an elegant restaurant, which helped me pay my bills and buy what I need. I was currently walking around the stall of a flower when I accidentally stamp on a man's feet. I was about to apologize when I saw him. It was Blaine, Kurt's partner. I tried to act casually and it seems that he didn't know me, he was holding a bouquet of flowers probably it was for his husband because as I remembered the two of them got married again. This is the first time I was face to face with this man and I am right all along, we're a lot different in all aspects. He was a coat and tie man while I settled in the average class who wears sluggish clothes. He looks like a respectable and a rich man who can give Kurt everything and now I know why he chooses him instead of me.

**Kurt's POV**

I am relaxing in the bathtub when I heard someone.

"Can I join you?"

When I looked up it was my dearest husband who starts to take his shirt off.

"Well, who am I to reject you, of course you can there's a room for you here."

After taking his clothes off he joined me in the bathtub and he was at my back while I was leaning on him.

"Do you still want to have dinner in my reservation or we can order for room service."

"Let's go to your reservation, you prepared it." I said as I straddled him and gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Bathtub Sex? Really?" He told me with laughs

`"Come on, we never tried that." I replied with a seductive smile.

Honestly our sex life has been more active this time than the first time, it was like the two of us our really committed in this relationship.

_**Dinner Time**_

After our amazing bath together we went to Blaine's reservation and I heard that this restaurant had their acoustic nights in which a singer will performed songs for the customers.

When we finished our dinner, we settled on the couches for couples near the stage as the set began.

"How did you find this place?" I inquired as I snuggled closer but still keeping a distance. Blaine and I agreed that we have to control our P.D.A. when we're out on the dates like this.

"I know you've eaten to almost all the restaurant here in Paris so I searched the restaurants that are not too famous but elegant just like what you preferred. I want to take you to somewhere you haven't explored before." He said with a smile.

Then the tonight's singer went upstage, I almost chocked up on my drink when I saw him.

Bryan was tonight's singer, I haven't seen him for a year and I didn't know he was here in Paris. I looked at my husband he doesn't know Bryan's name or even his look. We decided not to bring the issue about my infidelity to him because until now it was still a sore spot for us. Blaine noticed my stiffness when the singer went upstage, I hope he'll not going to see me when he looked in my direction I can't face him right now especially my husband is beside me.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

"I am fine." I said as I avoided looking at the stage where Bryan starts playing the song's intro.

"We can go home, if you want."

We were interrupted when Bryan speaks.

" Hi there, most of the regulars here knows my name. I am Bryan and I'm Thursday's artist for our acoustic nights. This first song is for my latest heartbreak and that was a year ago and till now I am single because of that. Guess were never meant to be even I want us to be."

Oh my, we have to leave this place immediately. Then he looked at our side and he saw me I knew it because he forgot some of the lyrics. He was surprise but he tried to keep it.

"That guy bump on me today." Blaine told me as he looks at Bryan and continued "I don't feel good about him, you know I am not judgemental or something but it's different with him. It's like we should have met but it didn't happened."

How will I say that this is Bryan, the guy I substitute for him? We promise that we're going to be honest with each other no matter how hard it could be, and I have to tell this to him later after we had gone home to the hotel.

I listened to the song it was his renditions of Earth, Wind and Fire's "After the love has gone" it made me feel uncomfortable especially the lyrics it's like it was for me.

"Blaine, can we leave now?"

"Okay." He says as we started to get up from our seats and I felt like Bryan's watching us.

On our way to the hotel I was completely silent, how can Bryan be here in Paris? What would Blaine think of he found out about this? I don't want to ruin our marriage again.

Upon arriving to our room,

"What's wrong?" Blaine questioned me for the 2nd time tonight; he was kneeling in front of me and looking at me with a worried expression.

"I have to tell you something." I uttered quietly, looking directly in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot.**

**Blaine's POV**

So I take Kurt into one of the restaurants in Paris, he seems fine while were having dinner but when the musician came up to the stage I suddenly feel his stiffness. I glanced at the artist and surprise to see the same guy that bump on me today. Why do we always need to accidentally see each other? After a while Kurt asked me if we can go to our hotel room and I said yes, how we can enjoy this night if he's like this, uncomfortable and nervous.

After we arrived at our room, he silently sits on our bed and continued to look at our wedding ring on his finger. I don't know why Kurt is acting like this, and when I kneeled in front of him and take his shaking hands he whispered something to me.

"I have to tell you something," he nervously says while looking at me in the eyes.

I squeeze his hands in return as a sign for him to continue.

"That guy on the restaurant, the singer It was Bryan." He was not looking at me instead he was staring at our intertwined hands.

"That's why I'm feeling like that towards him, since he bumped on me this afternoon." I told Kurt when I take my seat beside him. I was still shocked from all of this; I mean this is the guy that almost ruined my marriage.

"I don't know that he's here, I haven't seen him since I ended everything with him."

"I believe you." I replied truthfully. Then he started to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked as I wipe the tears on his cheeks.

"I am afraid I might screw us up again, we just got married again and here I am giving you reasons to doubt me again." He said with sobs.

"Sshh, you're not screwing anything. I am happy because you are honest, telling all of this to me. I am just a bit surprise maybe." We moved farther on the bed so we can cuddle together.

"I know nothing's going on between the two of you anymore." I gave him a kiss as a proof that everything between us is fine.

After a while my husband fell asleep, I assured him everything is fine and I am not suspecting him of seeing that guy again. I trust my husband and this time I know that what he's saying is true.

I carefully leaves the room I just needed to do something for myself. It's been few hours since got home and when I arrived at the restaurant it is their closing time. I saw him organizing his things.

"sir, we're close now." The waiter told me.

"I know, I just want to talk to your tonight's artist can you call him for me?" I requested kindly. Then the waiter proceeds in calling Bryan. I went outside and looked around it was 2 am and the places here seems to be peacefully quiet.

Bryan's POV

I saw Kurt left with his husband; I can sense that he's uncomfortable upon seeing me. I was currently fixing my things when the waiter told me that someone wants to see me outside, without bothering to ask who was it, I went out.

Blaine's POV

I heard the door closing behind me and when I turned around I saw him again.

"What can I do for you?"

"I know who you are. You're Kurt's fling" I replied as I looked at him from face to toe. I didn't want to sound mean.

"You know, I am not just a fling we've been together for a year and I almost cause the distress in your marriage."

What the hell, how can this guy tell me all of this?

"And he did love me, I know he told you that." He continued.

"He did, maybe you're right you're not just a fling. Yes it almost cause us to end our relationship and I'm glad we didn't because I can't see him with a guy like you. He still want me instead of you, he take the chance of fixing our broken marriage. And yes you made him happy in the times that I can't but you know in yourself that at the end of the day he'll be still going home to me. No matter what you do, he will never love you the way he love me." He seemed so shocked and stunned on what he heard I got closer to him and he was glued on his place.

"I went here to do 2 things, one is to tell you that Kurt will never love you the way you want him to be. And the second one is to do this." I told him as I gave him a punch on the face. There I've been keeping that punch for him.

"I know you love my husband but you know you're not the man he needs." I calmed myself as I revealed this thing to him, It hurts but he needed to wake up from his love for my husband.

**Bryan's POV**

I don't know what came over me to tell those things to Blaine, maybe the feeling of hate and jealousy towards him. Silence surrounds us after I told him everything about Kurt's affair with me. Then he started to talked, it was true all the things that he said. It hurts until now that Kurt chose him over me. And after Blaine gave me that punched I realize something, I should stop this stupid love for him because it wasn't right anymore and it never been since from the start. I need to accept things and let go of Kurt so I can move on.

**Blaine's POV**

I went back to our hotel room around 3 am and saw Kurt awake and worried.

"Where have you been?" He asked worriedly.

I didn't answer back until he notice my swelling hand, the one that I used to punch Bryan.

"I talked to Bryan and yes I punched him."

"Blaine, you just can't do that to other people!"

"Why are you even taking his side? You don't know what he told me." I spat at him angrily.

"I am not taking his side Blaine; I am worried about you, that you may hurt yourself." He told me with frustration

Then no one bothered to talk until Kurt stands beside the window and looked at me.

"I thought we have talked about this?" He asked softly.

"I am sorry." Was all that I can utter.

"I should have stayed in New York Blaine, instead of coming here with you. Looked at us now we're fighting again."

I looked at Kurt he was staring at the view of Paris from our room.

"I am sorry, he still wants you believe me."

"But I don't want him, what happened between me and Bryan was a mistake, it is something that I am not going to involved myself with if can go back at that time." He was now getting the first aid he always kept in his bag for emergency purposes.

"I'll never do that again." I whispered to him.

"Wash your hands and come back here so I can treat that."

After applying the treatment to my swelling hand, we were lying together on our bed.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that Kurt, I just can't help myself." I admitted truthfully to my husband.

"I understand why you did it, but please don't do that again, I am worried about you. " He replied as he snuggled closer.

After few minutes….

"But, honestly it's hot to see a jealous Blaine." Kurt says with giggles.

I sighed with contentment, meaning this fight is over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

**Blaine's POV**

After our vacation we started to prepare for the twins arrival, my husband being the expert in this field take over. On the last day of decoration visit the room together, to check if there's anything missing or needed to be placed in the room.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Beautiful, as I expected because I never doubted your skill about this." I replied with a smile as I sat beside him on the floor.

"So next week, we'll do the shopping thing."

"Yup."

Silence covered the room until my husband asked again.

"Is this all real?" I looked at Kurt with a confuse face?

"We're going to be father in two months Blaine, I am afraid of what will come after this."

"What did I told you? We're going to do this together and we're going to try to be the best fathers for the twins. This is all real Kurt, were having a family." Blaine told me with confidence as he squeezes my hands.

_**after 2 months, the week for the arrival of the twins. Both were in their respective works.**_

**Kurt's POV**

I was busy editing and reading the due articles for the week we have to meet the deadline we didn't even came home last night for we are rushing things. From head to toe I am covered with stress. And I am thankful for my ever loving and understanding husband who bought me dinner and coffee last night to keep me awake.

"Sir?" My secretary asked.

"What is it?" I answered without bothering to looked up at her I was on the second to the last article of editing.

"There's many calls for you do and I can't hold them anymore."

"Tell them I'll call later because I am really busy right now for we are running out of time." I answered annoyingly; there are these customers who asked to meet up with me since last week to do their gowns or suits.

I just want to go home today and sleep cuddle with my husband; I even ruined my skin regimen because of this.

**Blaine's POV**

I was in the middle of a meeting when my phone continued to ring, it seems an emergency so I answered it.

"Excuse me; I really have to take this." I told them politely as I exited the conference room.

When I was outside,

"Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson, I am your baby's paediatrician and your surrogate mother is delivering the twins in an hour and we need you and Mr. Hummel here."

"She's what?" I asked again, I can't believe this is happening right now.

"She's delivering the baby in an hour and she needs you and your husband here."

"Oh my, we'll be there," I answered quickly then hang up.

I'm having the twins today, I hurriedly went inside to postpone the meeting, my kids are more important than this.

"What's going on?" One of the board members asked.

"I am really sorry, but we have to do this meeting in another time. Our surrogate mother is delivering in an hour and I need to go to the hospital."

After the congratulations from the board, I went directly to my car and called my husband.

**Kurt's POV**

"Sir." Again the voice of my secretary, this is the 5th time thanked God I have more patience today.

"I told you, I'm not taking any calls."

"But this is really important; it's Mr Anderson you should really take this call sir."

"Connect him to me" I replied as I scanned the files again for one last look before submitting them to printing.

"Kurt!" My husband called me excitedly; honestly I don't where Blaine gets that giddiness and excitement every time he tells me about something.

"What's up with that excitement of yours?"

"We have to go to the hospital right now, she's having the twins in an hour." He stated without pause.

"What? Are you serious?"

"I am, so can you drop the article you're holding right now and get in hospital as soon as you can?"

"I am on my way; I am just picking up my jacket." I told him as I started to gather my things.

"See you on the hospital, be careful, and love you"

"Love you too Blaine."

I arrived in the hospital after 20 minutes; I almost break the speeding limit for this.

Then I saw my husband sitting in the waiting room.

"Mr Anderson, Mr Hummel please wear the scrub suits now she's delivering in 15 minutes. I'll see you two inside." She told us with a big smile, and then continued, "All will be fine guys."

Blaine looked at me the way he did in my prom when we're sitting in the lockers after announcing the results.

"Ready for this?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, let's do this together." I answered with a confident smile.

"Come on, it's our twins inside there they need us."

**Blaine's POVs**

After 1 and half hour the twins were delivered successfully, they are both healthy. Our baby boy is older 10 minutes than his sister.

Tears flowed in my eyes as I heard for the first time the twins cried. They looked fragile and delicate. And when Kurt and I hold the twins all the bad experiences and memories fade, holding them in our arms means a new start.

This is the start of a new life and the fatherhood begins now.

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys, I'm having some trouble writing and I badly need your opinions or suggestions for the next chapters. So please bear with me if I have to fast forward for few years in the following chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.**

**Guys, I'm going to jump 10 years later so please bear with me about this. **

After the countless times of diaper changing, sleepless nights because they have to attend to their kid's needs, and arguments about disciplining and spoiling the twins, 10 years had passed and they are all well-adjusted to each other now.

Especially the parents, both learned how to manage and divide their time for the kids, for the work and for their alone time together. Blaine was still in business world; while Kurt had his own boutique in N.Y. he resigned from being a fashion magazine editor because he wants to be more of hands on dad than the one who always goes to work.

The 2 years after Finn and Rachel transferred to Ohio, was the beginning of Blaine's company expansion. Kurt was angry with his husband that time for they promised to consult each other about anything and Blaine broke that promise.

_Flashback (5 years ago)_

"_You're making decisions without me knowing anything!" Kurt exclaimed furiously, they are in the master's bedroom which is soundproof for several reasons and one of these is for the time like this. _

"_I'm going to tell you about it, I didn't get the chance." Blaine softly told his husband. Whenever he and Kurt fights one of them tried his best to stay calm to avoid a deeper misunderstanding._

"_When are you going to tell me huh? When you are leaving for Ohio for 3 months?" Kurt asked his husband sarcastically._

"_Ohio is our hometown Kurt and there is nothing wrong if I decided to stay there for 3 months beside I'm here for weekends." _

"_Are you out of your mind? We got twins who are growing up Blaine; they need you as their father. It is not enough that it's just me here."_

_Blaine recognizes that Kurt's not shouting at him anymore, he was sitting on their bed now and staring at a space._

"_If I asked you to go home with me in Ohio, will you give it a chance?" Blaine asked as he sits beside Kurt._

_End of Flashback_

After discussing about moving back home, Kurt finally agreed after realizing that Rachel's right the kids need to grow up within the love of the family, and he admitted he missed his dad and Carole even the dysfunctional couple Finn and Rachel. So they transferred to Ohio 6 months later, after settling all their commitments.

Once in a month Kurt visits his boutique house, while Blaine is in Chicago and New York at least thrice a month.

They live 2 streets away from Burt and Finn's residence, they still just want to keep some privacy for their own family.

They have 4 bedrooms house, with a private swimming pool, a large garden at the back and 2 reserved rooms for Blaine and Kurt's Office.

Back to the family. The twins now are both 10 years old. Steven was 10 minutes older than his sister Elizabeth, Elizabeth got stuck up while the mother is in the middle of delivering her.

Steven got all Blaine's facial characteristics except the eyes that are from Kurt. Like his Papa he is well love by a lot of people. Kurt always thinks that Steven inherited Blaine's charm, giddiness and the killer smile, he got a talent in singing but he's not fond of using it, and he's more into sports like soccer and football.

On the other hand, Elizabeth got Kurt's facial characteristics even the porcelain skin the only thing she got from Blaine was her hazel eyes. She also have that charisma towards people, she is inclined to music than Steven at the age of 5 she learned how to play piano.

Kurt and Blaine tried their best to avoid favouritism, because they want to be equal in treating the twins that's the one of the things they learned from Burt and Carole to avoid this thing among the kids.

**Blaine's POV**

It was 3 pm in the afternoon and it's my turn to pick up the twins from school. Upon arriving I saw the two of them sitting in the swing waiting for me.

"Papa!" Elizabeth happily called me as she gives me a hug. One thing she got from Kurt was her sweetness.

I gave my princess I kiss on the chick and my son a tap on the back, and then I notice that something is wrong with Steven; he isn't that energetic like he always had

"You okay son?"

"Yeah"

"He got into a fight today." My daughter confessed.

"Fight?" I asked address to my son who is now staring at his shoes.

He just nods silently.

Between me and Kurt, my husband is more hands on the disciplinarian thing, I just can't take the sadness or guilt whenever Kurt lectured them.

"Well talk about this with daddy later, but for now let's go home." I said with a smile and lightly squeeze my son's shoulder meaning that all will be fine and I'll be on his side when we talked about this with Kurt.

**Kurt's POV**

I just finished my last design for the upcoming fashion week in Paris next month, I looked at the clock, it was 4 pm when I heard a light closing of the front door, meaning my husband and the twins are at home now. I didn't notice I was sitting for almost 3 hours polishing the last details of each outfits.

"Kurt?" Blaine softly called me while leaning up on the door.

"Hey," I told him as I stand up and give him a peck on the lips. "Where are the twins?"

"They're upstairs changing clothes. How did you're day go?"

"Fine, I finished the last details on the outfits for next month's fashion show."

"You're seriously leaving me and the kids for 2 weeks here." My husband pouted sadly.

"Come on, you and the kids will be fine without me. Besides it's their vacation next month, so no school meaning no waking up early in the morning. I know you are too much of a heavy sleeper." I stated playfully.

"I'll miss you."

"I do too and the kids, but it's just for 2 weeks. That's too short to miss me." I answered with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too honey." I replied to my husband and give him a kiss. It's one of moments like this that we felt like we're teenagers again, the stopping of the heartbeat for a moment when you're partner look deep into your eyes just like what Blaine is always doing to me.

After Dinner.

"Steven got into a fight today." Blaine told me as he washed the plates.

"I'm bringing this to the principal tomorrow." I told my husband angrily. No one can touch any of my children that's one of the things I got from my dad the overprotective love for the family.

"Calm down, we don't know what happened. We'll talk to him later after this okay?"

After tucking a sleepy Elizabeth at her room, we went to check on Steven this became a usual routine for me and Blaine to see the kids before sleeping.

I sat beside him while Blaine sat the opposite side of him.

"What's wrong Steven? Papa said you got into a fight today?"

"Yeah dad."

"Why?" I knew my son, like his Papa he had this personality to act on impulse.

"They told me that I am not normal for my parents were not same as theirs, like having a mom and dad. I don't like what they're saying to you. I can't just tolerate that thing. I am sorry." Another thing he got on Blaine was he didn't like to be step on.

"It's all right, but don't do that again okay? You stayed away from those guys; we don't want you to get hurt." I said to my son with a soft smile and gave him a tight hug.

Blaine didn't say something after talking with Steven.

When we get back to our room. "What's wrong?" I asked my husband.

"You can't just say to our son to stay away from those guys when he is being bullied." Blaine told me as he change to his boxers and t-shirt.

"Are you really suggesting that he should do that fighting thing again if chances permit?" I spat at him sarcastically, by the tone of our voices I can say that this will be a discussion between us.

"It's not like that; he also needed to defend his self, we are not always here beside them to do that."

"You can defend yourself without getting hurt."

"And how? By transferring him to a private school."

I stopped doing my moisturizing routine and look at my husband.

**Blaine's POV**

We talked with Steven about what happened today, and I didn't agree much to what Kurt advice to our son. I don't want my children to go through what Kurt and I been through in bullying. That's why I enrolled the twins in taekwondo and judo to have them prepare to what will happen in the future. I don't want them to run like I did, until today I am carrying that regret because I haven't defended myself against my bullies because I got afraid.

And this started an argument with Kurt. Me and My husband are a lot different in this aspect; he was more diplomatic than I am.

"Yes, I would have my son to transfer to another school if that happens."

"That will not resolve anything you are teaching him to run away from the problems he might face." I told him with a raise voice.

"I am not teaching him to run away like we did when we were bullied, I just don't want my son to get hurt."

"And you think I want him to get hurt? He's my kid too. I want him to learn that the world is not kind the way it looks, especially to people like us. He and Elizabeth are not having typical parents, they are having 2 fathers." I stated to him obviously.

"What do you want them to do? To fight back when they were being bullied?"

"YES! Because I don't want our kids to experience what I did, like The Sadie Hawkins dance that still haunts me if I just learn how to fight for myself I didn't end up on the hospital that night" I answered angrily.

Kurt didn't talked back he left me calm down for a few minutes until.

"We both know that this will be a problem when we decided to have kids." He said softly.

"I know and we must deal with this together, I am sorry if I am raising my voice to you. I just didn't want them to get hurt or bullied like we did" I told my husband as I sat beside him at our bed.

"I also want our kids to learn how to defend their selves that's why I agreed with you on having them take taekwondo and judo lessons. But don't forget Blaine, they're still kids."

I sighed, my husband was right. They're still kids and we both want them to enjoy life as it is. We will deal with this later.

"Don't worry about Steven, he got your attitude even when I told him not to do that again if chances permit I know he will fight back. He didn't want to be step on like you; besides he's brave like you and me." He told me with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all belongs to R.I.B.**

**Blaine's POV**

Its Friday night meaning the traditional family dinner at Dad's household.

I was leaning at the doorway to the living room, watching Kurt and his dad talked. They look comfortable talking and joking with each other, this was the bond I doesn't have with my own father. Yes, he had accepted my sexuality but it's still different, like there is something that separates us to bond like Kurt and Burt.

I accidentally eavesdrop to my husband and my father in law conversation.

"You happy Kurt?" Burt suddenly asked.

"Of course dad,"

"You know your mom will be so happy to see you like this, you're also a father now and building a family with the person you love."

"I miss her, I wish she had met Blaine I know she'll love him like Carole did."

"Yeah, she'll be happy to know you found the person you like to spend your whole life with. Not everyone is lucky."

"Glad, I spied on them and David bullied me. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't meet Blaine."

"Remember the time when you asked for a duet with a boy but I disagree with it."

"Yeah, it's Sam the boy I want the duet with."

"Sam? You mean your best friend's husband?" Burt asked with a laugh.

"Come on, it's just a crush besides will you believe I had a crush with my brother." Kurt answered incredulously.

"You have him now."

"What?"

"The boy you want to hold hands with, the man you want to take out in prom. He's here now. You're not going to be alone in your journey anymore."

"I am not alone, you're with me through that journey."

"I am not going to be with you for always; maybe the reason God didn't take me after my first attack was because he wants me to see you like this. If I die now or tomorrow I can leave at peace. Knowing you are happy with Blaine."

"Don't talk like that."

"It will come sometime; I'm not getting any younger."

" I love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo." Burt said as he hugs Kurt.

I smiled at the father-son scene in front of me. Deep inside of me as a dad, I want me and my kids to have a relationship like what Kurt and

Burt has.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. It was Uncle Joe my dad's best friend and business partner.

"hello?"

"Blaine, it's Uncle Joe."

"Uncle, what's going on?"

"Your dad is at the hospital. I need you to come here in Chicago so you can see him."

"What happened to dad? Is he all right?" I asked worriedly, true dad and I haven't had the best relationship but he's still my father.

"He's stable now, just come here okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow."

Then we hang up. I haven't seen my father for a year, but I tried my best to call him once in a while just to check on how he is doing.

I talked to him last week; he told he just recovered from a fever. I know he's not getting any younger and in his age being healthy is important.

"You okay?" I heard my husband asked.

I didn't realize I was standing in the doorway too long that Kurt noticed me.

"It's dad, his best friend called me. He was in the hospital in Chicago."

"You need to go there immediately."

"I know, I'm going there tomorrow. I'm worried about him remember last week I told you he's been sick too. I mean he barely got sick when I was younger and he's healthy."

"Blaine, our dad's not getting any younger. Their health is always at risk, you know how much worried I am when dad just can't stand one morning because of his arthritis."

I chuckled at the memory, Kurt had just finished brushing his teeth and he's just wearing his robe and boxers when the phone rings. It was Finn, telling him Burt can't stand up from the bed I never seen him move so fast like that. He grabs his keys and went to drive in Burt's. We're all worried about the big man, and when the result came it was arthritis a common disease of the bones for the older people.

"You ran out of the house and drive, only wearing your robe and boxers." I replied.

"Luckily only few our neighbours saw that. I was humiliated that morning." He answered with a soft giggles.

After dinner, we said our goodbyes to the family and went back home.

Kurt and I tucked the sleeping twins carefully before packing my clothes.

"Call me, as soon as you arrive okay?" Kurt told me as he helped me packed my clothes.

"I will," I am still worried about my father and even without telling him, my partner knows what I feel. So I am not surprised when he holds my hand and squeezes it.

"Your dad will be fine."

At 5 am in the morning I left Ohio and flew to Chicago.

I directly went to the hospital and bumped to Uncle Joe at the lobby.

"Thank God you're here Blaine. Your dad's in 425."

"How long is he here?"

"About 2 weeks."

"2 weeks? Why haven't you called me earlier?" I asked with a loud voice.

"Calm down Blaine, your dad didn't want me to disturb you. He didn't know you're coming today."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Joe." I replied when I calmed down.

"It's fine. See him now and when the doctor talks to you, promise me you'll be strong."

"What will the doctor tell me?"

"It's about your dad's condition."

I went to my father's room and was shaken to what I saw.

He was pale and he loses weight. He was wearing a mask for his breathing, this is the only time I saw my dad like this, vulnerable and in pain.

He suddenly coughs and woke up.

"Dad?"

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Uncle Joe called me; I didn't know you were here for almost 2 weeks."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Dad, are we really going to argue with this. You should have called me you're my father and it's my duty to know how you are doing."

Then the doctor came.

"Mr. Anderson how are you?"

"I'm getting better thank you."

"So I supposed you're the Anderson Jr.?" The doctor asked.

"I am, it's Blaine by the way not Anderson Jr." I softly answered with a smile.

"I need to talk you for a while Blaine?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be back dad."

The doctor talked to me outside the room.

"Is he all right?" I've been asking this question since last night but I don't get any clear answer from Uncle Joe maybe this doctor can answer me right.

"Your dad's has been suffering from stomach cancer; he's been diagnosed about 2 years ago. The cancer was in Stage 3 when we saw it. We tried all the treatment but none of them were effective. We tried gastrectomy but it was too late cancer cells were spread in his other organs, we can't stop it anymore."

"So are you saying that all that I can do is watching my dad die, without doing anything?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am sorry, your dad and Uncle know about this. It's about time you accept the truth about Mr Anderson's condition."

"How long?"

"3-6 or one year if we're lucky."

I returned to dad's room after talking to the doctor to see him and Uncle Joe joking with each other.

I never saw my dad like this, I always remember him as up tight and serious not this one. He's joking with his best friend and smiling like he's not sick.

I decided not to disturb them from the meantime and instead, I went to the lobby and called my husband.

"hello."

"hey baby," I called him as I tried my best to sound normal

"Hey, so how was it?"

I heard the voices of the kids on the other line, probably Rachel and her twins were at home. It's good that we're neighbours with the Hudson family because Kurt has someone to talked to which is close to his heart beside the family.

"How's the kids?" I instead asked, I tried to avoid the topic. I am still in the process of taking all what I found out.

"They're good, we're going on Six Flags today. The kids are bored."

"Okay,"

"Blaine?"

"He's dying Kurt." I can't stop from crying now. The feeling of regret is surrounding me, there are many if's that's in my mind right now.

"What did the doctor says?"

"Stomach cancer stage 4."

"Do you want me to follow you there?"

"What about the kids?" I asked with concern.

"I'll ask Dad and Carole to look out for their grandkids at the meantime."

"I'm gonna be okay here, don't worry you don't need to do that." Here I am again trying to be strong but deep inside I'm breaking and hurting.

Kurt didn't replied instead he just listened I just cried over the phone while he soothed and comforted me.

"You have to be strong Blaine, and I'm here beside you always okay? If you can't do it anymore I am here." Kurt told me as I calmed down.

This is one of the reason why I love my husband, he let me ease my feelings out, with him I can't pretend to be strong, and if I can't do it anymore he'll beside me to support me to face it again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.**

George Anderson was 70 years old; he's one of the most respected and influential man in business industry. He married his high school sweetheart at the age of 23 but they can't have child until he's in his 30's. His wife died 10 years after Blaine was born. He loves his son that's for sure they just don't understand each other well, before Blaine came out you can say they're in good terms but after that things changed between them. He didn't know how to handle Blaine knowing he's different from others if only his wife's here they can figure this out. He forced his son to build a car with him in summer vacation, enrolled him to variety of sports maybe he thinks that maybe it's just an identity crisis his son is going through. He didn't know that Blaine doesn't want any of these; he loves Broadway, musical plays, fashion magazines and music. Different from what a typical boy will love. They became distant with each other especially after the Sadie Hawkins dance, he was called in the hospital to see his son bruised and broken that's the time he decided to transfer him to Dalton Academy an all private boys school. It was a lot of adjustment when he chose school boarding for Blaine; they only saw each other during weekends or vacations. He saw the changes in his son, he was more polite and well – mannered when he started to attend Dalton, maybe the school is also changing his son's view about his sexuality. But he was wrong, Blaine's into a relationship already he just knew about him when his son talked to him about transferring into a public school again.

_Flashback_

_He was sitting in his office when Blaine came in._

"_Dad, can I talk to you?" _

"_Sure." George answered as he stopped reading one of his proposals._

"_I would like to transfer to Mckinley." _

"_Something's wrong with Dalton?" _

"_It's not that dad."_

"_Public School's not safe for you, remember?" _

"_I know, but maybe I am ready to face my ghost again. I don't want to runaway dad."_

_George looked at his son doubtfully. He knows his son's hiding something from him._

"_I want to be honest with you that are the one of the reasons why I want to transfer school but I want to spend most of time with my boyfriend while he's still here."_

_Blaine's dad dropped his pen and looked at his son with wide eyes._

"_I am gay dad, I did tell you about this."_

_George sighed and takes his glasses off. This is the truth and he must face it, Blaine's not a straight guy he must learn to love and live with it. _

"_You want this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You'll be happy with this?"_

"_Yes dad."_

"_Go, transfer while it's still the first week of school year." _

_That's the first time he saw Blaine smiled like that. _

"_Thanks dad." Blaine replied when he about to leave the room "I know this will be had for you having a son like me, but thank you for trying." _

_End of Flashback_

Many years had passed, he had accepted his son's sexuality but even he did there's still tense between them. He met Blaine's family, his grand kids and his son in law. He saw the happiness in his son's eyes when he's with them.

That's why he didn't want him to know about his disease, he didn't want to disturb him anymore. He's been diagnose few years back when he collapsed in the office. Cancer cells were spreading through his internal organs and he knows he got limited time left.

**Blaine's POV**

I went back to dad's room after an hour; Uncle Joe went home already so it's me and dad then.

"The doctor said, you can go home tomorrow." I told him as I take a sit beside him.

"Yeah, I've been here too long. You know I hate hospitals."

"Why didn't you want to tell me dad." I

"I don't want you to worry about me; I'm fine living alone you have you own life and family now to worry about."

"you're still my dad, and I have the right to worry and take care about you."

Dad didn't replied and look away instead, he's being stubborn.

**Next day.**

Dad was released in the hospital and 2 nurses were with us to take care of him at home.

It was just about 9 pm and I just finished talking to Kurt and checking about them, I was currently sitting in our garden when..

"Is that you're partner?" dad asked as he take the sit in the bench.

"Yeah, I called to check up on him and the kids."

"Ah, you twins I hope to see those two again."

"I'll bring them over when I get back here" I answered with a smile.

We were now sitting quietly when asked him something.

"Don't you want to go home in Ohio?"

"I'd like to, but Chicago has been my home now. Ohio holds a lot of memories of me, your mother and you, but Chicago is where it all started. This house was chosen by your mom when we went to find a home after the wedding, she choose the paint, decorates the room, everything in this place reminds me of your mom when she's still healthy. This house has been my comfort zone and even now that I am dying, I can't this place." I can see in my dad's eyes that he misses mom so much, he never tried to remarry again and I always wonder about that.

"Promise me, you'll try to be the best dad to your twins." He stated as he looked at me.

"I will dad."

"I know, I am not the verbal type of person Blaine. I am sorry for all the times I've been hard on you when you came out. I'm sorry for forcing you to rebuild a car with me even you want to see a Broadway play. I am sorry if I failed you and your mom to be the best husband and best dad."

Dad was with tears as he said these things.

"I should have apologized too; I didn't know that it's also hard for you, raising me alone and taking care of business. I am sorry if I became too stubborn and hard headed after I came out, I should have taken the first step getting well with you." I am never used to cry in front of Dad and I am too old for that but I can't help it, anytime I might lose my father. I felt arms around me suddenly; dad was hugging me tight he was comforting me like when mom died and when I used to have nightmares.

"It's all right son, we both have been stubborn. But it's all fine now, I don't care about your sexuality, I love you even when you're gay or straight. I accepted who you are."

After we calmed down,

"I'd like to see your husband too, just to thank him for taking care and loving you and the kids."


End file.
